1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices typically include metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) incorporated into integrated circuits. Increases in integration require a scaling down of the sizes of the MOSFETs. This may produce a deterioration in operating characteristics.